All That She Wanted
by Saphhira
Summary: All Elsa wanted was to have friends. She didn't want to have powers, and she certainly didn't want to save the world with a bunch of strange teenagers. Rated: T (for mild violence)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Day

Elsa woke to the buzzzz buzzzz of her alarm clock. The sunlight streamed through a crack in the curtains. She curled her hand into a fist and brought it down on her clock, hard. It silenced, and Elsa rolled out of her bed. She dressed in a blue tee, a grey skirt and dark blue leggings. She brushed and braided it, flicking it over her shoulder in her traditional **style.** She studied herself carefully in the mirror, while tediously applying makeup. Satisfied with her appearance, she opened her bedroom door and strolled down the hall.

She paused outside Anna's door, and knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again, louder this time. This time she heard Anna get out of her bed and walk over to the door. It slowly creaked open, revealing a very bedraggled Anna.

"What?" She questioned, rather grumpily. Her matted red hair stood up in all directions.

"It's time to get ready for school," Elsa said, looking pointedly at Anna's Snoopy pjs. Anna just slammed the door in Elsa's face. Taking the hint, Elsa spun on her heel, walked to the stairs, and trotted down them.

"Morning, Mother," she said. She popped a kiss on her mother's cheek. She purer some coffee into a mug and flushed a piece of toast in the toaster.

"Hello, Elsa. How did you sleep?" Her mother inquired. At this moment, Anna entered the kitchen. Her hair was braided into two braids, and she was wearing a pink and green Ty-dye dress that ended at her knees. Anna grabbed a cinnamon bun, and glass of water and sat down at the table, Elsa and her mother following suit. One glance at the clock told Elsa that they would be late for school. Abandoning the now burnt toast, she grabbed her lunch and an apple, and downed her coffee in one gulp. Hopping on one foot, she put on tall, black boots, and grabbed a hoodie and ran out the door calling, "C'mon, Anna! Bye, mother!" Anna sighed, grabbed a jacket, and ran after Elsa, who was already half way down the driveway. They raced to the bus stop and hopped in.

Author's note: Hey, everyone! This is my first Fanfiction, and I'd like to know what you think. In future chapters, there will be OCs everywhere. If you want to know more about them, pm me. I promise to update regularly, every three days or so.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME! Just thought I should emphasize that.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Elsa strolled down the main hall of her school.

"Hey! Elsa! Wait up!" A girl called after her. Elsa sighed, turned around and waited for the girl, Mai, to join her.

"Yes, Mai?" She asked crisply.

"Look!" The girl exclaimed, thrusting a photograph in to Elsa's hands.

"Is that . . ." Elsa breathed.

"Yes. It's the Phoenix." Mai answered, reverently. The girl in the photo had flaming red hair, and she was suspended in the air by a pair of flaming wings. She wore a red sleeveless hi-low dress and held a flaming sword in her right hand.

"Elsa!" A sharp voice said. Elsa looked up.

"Mrs. Collins! I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there!" She stammered.

"Have you seen Anna, your sister?" Mrs. Collins asked, ignoring Elsa's feeble apology.

"No, ma'am. I haven't. Why, is she missing?" Elsa asked, the picture fluttering to the floor, forgotten.

"I wouldn't be asking where she is if I already knew, now would I?" Mrs. Collins asked, glaring at Elsa, who cringed.

"N-no, ma'am, I suppose you wouldn't be," Elsa replied, digging in her backpack for her phone. There were no texts from Anna, so Elsa texted her, 'Where r u?' Elsa looked up.

"The last time I saw her was at our last class together, an hour ago," Elsa told Mrs. Collins. At this, Mai backed away, unnoticed by anybody.

"Then nobody's seen her since," Mrs. Collins simply stated, "We're sending you home early, just in case this is serious."

"Ok, I'll walk," Elsa said, and began walking down the hall. Once outside the school building, she walked past some long, dark alleyways. Passing the third one, something caught her eye. Elsa paused, and peered down the eerie alley. There was something shiny in there. She cautiously walked down the alley to investigate.

"Well, hello there, Elsa," a voice said. Elsa whirled around, shocked to find a young boy of about 13 years standing in the entrance of the alleyway. His vibrant red hair flashed in the sunlight, framing his face. His striking, emerald eyes locked with her pale blue eyes.

"How'd you know my name," She questioned.

"Oh, we know a lot about you, dearie. Ohh, yes. And we know all about your sister Anna," he said, striding toward her. He really was rather talk up close, Elsa realized.

"Anna? Where is she, do you know? Is she safe?" Elsa asked, struggling to keep her cool.

"She's safe, for now. But we need you for the rest of our plans," he informed her, nonchalantly.

"M-me?! But why" Elsa got no further. A blast of fire hit her square in the chest, and Elsa's world faded into black nothingness


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Phoenix

Chapter 3: Meeting Phoenix

A musty odor hit Elsa's nose, rousing her from unconsciousness. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Once she could see, Elsa realized the room, which was really more of a cell, was made completely of stone. A stone floor, a stone ceiling, and stone walls, not a single window; however, there was a wooden door, and what seemed like a pile of blankets in the corner. She averted her eyes from her surroundings, and focused on making sure she was all in one piece. Her clothes were dusty, granted, but they were in relatively good shape. Her hair, however, was not; matted didn't even begin to describe it. It was a rat's nest. As Elsa fingered her hair, she wondered how long she'd been out. Hours? Days? Maybe even a week? She felt something cold around her wrists, and realized there were metal bands around her wrists, and ankles. Elsa studied them closely. They seemed to serve no purpose at all, they weren't even handcuffs, nor resembled them.

Elsa heard a rustle and something moved just outside of her line of sight. The bundle of blankets, or, what she had thought were blankets, moved. Elsa cautiously crept toward it. She rolled it over, recoiling and uttering a small cry. It was a girl, a girl who was slightly younger then Elsa herself. The girl was barely clinging to consciousness. Her dull red hair was matted, and streaked with dirt. Her skin was tan, whether naturally so, or from the dirt, Elsa couldn't tell. A long cut came across her eye and down her cheek. If it were any deeper it would have blinded her. She was dressed in a green tee shirt and dark jeans. On her feet she wore cowboy boots. In her arms she cradled a small bundle. Elsa carefully removed the bundle and opened it. Inside, curled up, sleeping soundly, was a squirrel. It couldn't have been a few days old. Elsa took off her hoodie and wrapped it around the tiny squirrel. She set this aside and tore the cloth that the squirrel was in into strips. Using this, and some water she begged the guard for, she washed and bandaged the girl's wounds. Elsa leaned against the wall and drifted off into a troubled slumber. Her dreams were riddled with images of snowflakes, and Anna.

"Where am I?" A weak voice asked, jolting Elsa out of her nightmares.

"I'm not entirely sure," Elsa replied. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, but . . ." The girl jolted upward, a wild look in her eyes. "Where's the Squirrel?!"

"Relax, it's right here," Elsa said, handing her the squirrel in the hoodie. "What's your name?" The girl laughed sharply. It was a harsh laugh, devoid of any emotion.

"I used to be Phoenix," she said turning her emerald eyes to Elsa. "Now I've become this . . . this shell of my former self."

The door swung open before Elsa could reply to Phoenix.

"Ah, hello, Elsa," said a familiar voice.

"You!" Elsa exclaimed, leaping to her feet, recognizing the boy for the alley. "Who are you?"

"Get out, Blaze," a voice came from behind Elsa. Phoenix stood up, some what difficulty. Blaze gave her a mock sad look.

"Aww, sister come on!" He half whined.

"Get! Out!"

"Guys! Just a second. I want some answers." That was Elsa's voice. "First of all how do you two know each other?"

"We're twins," Phoenix hissed through her teeth, obvious disgust on her face.

"Hey I'm not all that bad!"

"You're evil!" At this, Blaze lost his temper. A red haze came in to his eyes and he glared at her. He raised an arm and a fire ball blasted forth, directly at Phoenix. No one had noticed the open door and the figure standing in the entrance.

"No! Phoenix!" The figure, presumably a boy, cried. He raised his hand and flicked it upward, and a wall of water appeared in front of Phoenix, deflecting the fireball back at Blaze, colliding with him and rendering him unconscious.

"Cyronix?!" Phoenix gasped.

Authors note: Cliffhanger! Don't worry, a new chapter will be posted soon. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FROZEN! This is 'Fan fiction', after all. If you have any questions, ask in a review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued!

Chapter 4: Rescued!

"Cyronix?!" Phoenix gasped.

"Phoenix! You're ok!" he said, running up to her. "We didn't know where they were holding you and Squirrel, otherwise we would have come sooner!"

"Cyronix!" A girl poked her head in. "Anna's not here!"

"Thanks, Nocturne," He said. Elsa stepped forward.

"Phoenix, what's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, right. Cyronix meet Elsa, Elsa meet Cyronix." Phoenix said, a smile slowly working its way across her face. "Who all did you bring with you?"

"Oh, you know, Nocturne, Storm, and Petal. The others are at the base," Cyronix said leading the way to the door. "We'd best not stick around too long." They stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. Elsa could see flashes of light illuminating the hallway further down. She grabbed Phoenix's arm, "What's that?"

"Oh, that's just Storm. He has lightening powers." Phoenix replied. They strolled down the hall, all the way to Storm. Cyronix gestured for Elsa to stay back, and he and Phoenix went to aid Storm in clearing the hall so that they could get out. After some time they encountered a door. Cyronix, Phoenix and Storm talked it over, which took some time. There were several raised voices (mostly Phoenix's) before they came to a conclusion. Storm turned to Elsa, and for the first time, she got a good look at him. Black, shaggy hair framed his face, a lock hanging over one eye. The other gleamed yellow in the gloom.

"Have you used your powers before?" He inquired. Elsa shook her head no.

"Alright. I don't mean to alarm you, but this next room is chock full of enemies. So you need to learn how to channel your powers. For now, they are triggered by your emotions" he was interrupted by Phoenix, "We need to go! A patrol is coming!" With no other option then to go forward, Cyronix opened the door, ushered them in. All eyes turned to them, and then the battle began. Elsa struggled with her powers. Blast of ice came out of her hand at all the wrong times, and nothing happened when she wanted it to. Eventually, sensing rather than seeing her distress, Storm worked his way over to her.

"Just get mad!" He yelled over the roar of battle. Elsa shut her eyes tight and tried to get angry. Slowly, a cold feeling rose in her chest and traveled down her arms, all the way to her fingertips. Her cerulean eyes blazed, and it felt like something took over her body. She lost control of herself, and she wouldn't remember anything. When the haze lifted from her eyes, she found herself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

"Relax, Elsa," a voice said. Elsa's vision cleared more to reveal a girl of about 15 yrs. She had pink hair and wore a yellow dress.

"Who're you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm Petal," Petal in formed her. 'Petal seems nice enough' Elsa mused.

"We have to get out of here, I seemed to have tripped an alam," Petal said. Phoenix lead the way out of the room, through a maze of hallways. Once they finally reached the door, Phoenix flung open the door. "Finally! Fresh air!"

"Not yet. Not until I've had a little chat with my future sister-in-law," a male voice said from behind them. Elsa whirled around, "Hans!"

Authors note: Whew! Had to hurry with this one! Any way, here ya go! Sorry for any typos, and please review! Until tomorrow! (Maybe)


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Foe

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Foe

Elsa whirled around, "Hans!" Phoenix leaped forward, but Cyronix stopped her before she could attack.

"Phoenix, stay out of this. It is Elsa's fight," Cyronix said quietly. Elsa nodded her thanks and turned her attention back to Hans.

"What do you want, you filth?" She asked, shaking with rage. She felt the cold spread through her, and the haze came over her eyes. She gave in, and let this, whatever it was, take over. Snowflakes swirled around Elsa, engulfing her in a mini blizzard. While inside the blizzard, she began to transform. Light blue sleeves came down her arms and ended in a point on the back of her hand; the rest of her shirt was a sparkly silver. A blue skirt adorned her waist, flattering her slim figure. The whirlwind subsided, revealing to Elsa a rather smug and overconfident Hans. 'I'm going to wipe that smug smile off of his face' a voice that wasn't Elsa's thought. 'Don't hurt him!' Elsa spoke telepathically to her . . . inner being.

'Oh, don't worry. Now you just let me take over . . .'

Elsa felt a cold wall at her back and a hand on either of her shoulders. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself staring into the yellow eyes of Storm.

"Oh, good. You're awake." He said. Elsa smiled weakly and Storm released his vise-like grip on her shoulders. He stepped aside to expose a very disapproving Phoenix. Cyronix noticed Phoenixs' look. He coughed gently. "Uh, Phoenix? We forgot about Blaze." She snapped out of her trance. "Right. I'll get him." A pair of flaming wings sprouted out of her shoulder blades and Phoenix shot of like a bullet.

"Where's Hans?" Elsa asked. Cyronix and Storm exchanged a worried look.

"It'd be better if you didn't know," they said in unison.

"I hurt him! Ohhh, what am I going to do?!" Elsa sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Storm knelt beside her, took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Elsa. You didn't hurt him, and even if you did, he was threatening you! You had every right to defend yourself," he concluded. He stood and extended his hand to help her up. Elsa stared at it, then took it and clambered awkwardly to her feet. There was a soft thump behind them and Elsa heard Phoenixs voice, "We are leaving NOW. I'm not waiting for anybody. Nocturne! We're leaving!" There was a soft whoosh and some thing small dropped from the ceiling. It exploded with a mini blast, leaving a girl in its wake. Her long black hair hung down to her slim waist. Her eyes were black and held an undisguised threat. She was wearing a dark purple tunic was gathered at her hips by a silver belt. Black tights peeked out from under the knee length tunic, but were quickly covered up by dark brown boots. All in all, she looked like a very dangerous person. She lead the way outside and they walked down the street, taking so many turns that Elsa soon got lost. Eventually they arrived at a large house, more like a mansion then anything. Petal escorted Elsa to a room and sat down on the queen sized bed.

"My room is just through that door," she gestured with her hand. They talked for a few minutes, then Petal stood, and left the room. Elsa, not even bothering to change into pjs, was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Authors note: Wow, that took a while to write! Anyway, please bear in mind that I don't own Frozen. Please review! See ya tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6: Training Day

Chapter 6: Training Day

Elsa opened one eye to look at the clock. It was 8:00 a.m. Elsa groaned and rolled over, trying to convince herself that her eyes saw wrong. The door banged open and a 5 yr old girl bounced into the room.

"Wake up! Breakfast's ready!" She said. 'Way to much enthusiasm' Elsa thought. She propped herself up on one elbow. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Squirrel!" The girl pipped. Then it clicked. 'This is the little Squirrel that Phoenix was trying to save! Only a human now . . .' Elsa guessed. "Alright, alright, I'm up!" Elsa protested when Squirrel began jumping on the bed.

"Great!" Squirrel called, already halfway down the hall, "I'll tell Auntie Phoenix!" Elsa smiled. It's been awhile since Anna had that kind of energy. She pulled a robe over her clothes. After several minutes of twisting stairs cases, endless halls and dead ends, she reached the dining room. She opened the doors and walked in. Directly in front of her was a long table laden with all kinds of food. Unintentionally, she let the doors slam behind her, Drawing the attention of all the teenagers in the room. Elsa blushed deeply when Storm smiled at her. She noticed there was a seat next to him, so she moved over to him and sat down.

After the meal was finished, Cyronix stood up, a piece of in hand.

"Alright, the assignments for today are as follows: Thunder and Vine, you will be training Elsa. Squirrel, Phoenix and I will train you. Before that however, I need to see Storm, Eryn and Phoenix in the library. Privately." He said with a meaningful glance at Nocturne. "The rest of you are free to do your studies." A grey haired boy rose from the table, his grey-blue eyes passed over Elsa. He beckoned for her to follow him. She rose, as did another boy with olive-green hair and mischievous green eyes. She followed them down the hall and into another room. There was no furniture in the room, and there was a small window. The grey haired boy stopped and extended his hand out to her. "I'm Thunder." "Elsa," she introduced herself. The other boy, presumably Vine, sat down in the corner, waiting patiently.

"So, apparently your powers are trigger by your emotion. . ." And so began many long, grueling hours of training. She learned how to cause a storm, create things out of ice, and defend herself. Finally, lunchtime rolled around, and Elsa practically flew down the hallway, a small snowman, a souvenir of their training session. She had named it Olaf, and it would become her constant companion at all times, an ever present reminder of Elsa's great, great, great, great, great grandmother, Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle. After lunch, several more hours of exhausting exercises, a much needed supper, Elsa practically sleep-walked to bed.

Authors note: Barely squeaked this one in! Sorry, it's kinda short, but rightfully so; for I am starting another book. This story will now be updated every Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays, while my other story will be updated every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Inauguration

Chapter 6: The Inauguration

Three days later. . . Cyronix stood to read the morning assignments. Elsa tuned his voice out, lost in her thoughts. Over the past few days, she had grown powerful, and had found a place among the League of Powers. She was an undercover scout, constantly checking for possible threats. Elsa was jerked out of her thoughts when she realized Cyronix had said her name.

"I'm sorry, Cyronix, I missed that," Elsa said. Phoenix scowled at her, causing Elsa to blush.

"What Cyronix said was, and I quote, 'I would like Elsa and Phoenix to meet me in the basement.'" Phoenix answered for Cyronix.

"Oh," Elsa said blushing. Cyronix gave Phoenix a is-that-really-necessary look. She shrugged in reply. He rose, " If you two will come with me now." He beckoned with his hand. They rose, and followed him out. The trip to the basement was a silent one, and Elsa wondered what could have happened to cause Phoenix to be in a bad mood. Once in the basement, Cyronix opened the door and Elsa saw the one person she never wanted to see again: Blaze. He smirked at Elsa and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could utter a word, Phoenix shouldered her aside and dhole an accusing finger at him.

"It is not your place to speak!" She said, and Elsa realized what was bothering Phoenix; she wasn't enjoying the prospect of inaugurating her twin. Cyronix gestured to the four seats in the room.

"Have a seat, Blaze," he said, his voice cold. Blaze complied, as did Phoenix and Elsa.

"Now," Cyronix began. "Kindly tell us where Anna is."

"Oh, you know, here and there," Blaze said nonchalantly. Phoenix rose to her feet, but Elsa was faster. She shot across the room, latching onto his shoulders with a viselike grip. The temperature on the room dropped a significant margin. Snowflakes started to swirl from the ceiling. Elsa struggled to get her powers under control, and failed miserably. She normally wasn't like this, but when her sister was concerned, that was a different matter.

"Where. Is. My. Sister?" She growled. A flicker of fear passed over his face.

"A-Arendelle," he stammered. 'Funny, how, when faced with a real threat, these people aren't as tough as they seem,' Elsa thought.

"Thank you," Cyronix said simply. "Now you can be our hostage." All three rose and left the room, leaving behind a very distraught Blaze behind.

"Well, looks like we're going to Arendelle," Cyronix broke the silence.

"Guess so," Elsa said, clearly distracted. 'Arendelle . . . Where have I heard of that? It sounds so familiar . . .' Elsa pondered.

Several hours later . . . Nocturne poked her head in Elsa's room, interrupting her studies.

"Pack your things," Nocturne said, the excitement clear in her voice. "We leave for Arendelle in one hour!"

"Who all's going?"

"Me, you, Thunder and Storm."

"Ok, thanks." Nocturne practically ran down the hall to her room. Elsa moved around her room, packing some clothes. She paused by her jewelry box. She glanced at her sapphire necklace, glinting in the summer sun. Compelled by some sort of longing, she reached out and grabbed it, and matching pair of earrings. She put them on and studied herself in the mirror. Her silver hair hung in curls about her shoulder. She wore a light blue tee shirt with a snowflake embroidered on the front. She tugged her boots on, careful to keep the pant legs of her jeans free of them. And then a burst of excitement struck her. "I'm going to Arendelle!"

Authors note: well, here's chapter 6! Enjoy! And please review! (It keeps me motivated)


	8. Chapter 8: My Country

Chapter 8: My Country

Elsa slouched in the airplane seat. They'd been flying for hours, and probably had hours left of their flight. Elsa slouched further, earning an elbow in the ribs from Nocturne.

"What was that for?" Elsa protested.

"Don't slouch. It's bad for your spine," Nocturne replied. Nocturne handed Elsa a book, and explained, "It'll give you something to do while we land. I know how some people react to landing." Elsa grinned. She hated landing. Her ears always gave her trouble. She began reading, and several minutes passed before Elsa realized a popping sensation in her ears. She clenched her teeth and tried to concentrate on the book, but eventually the pain grew to great. A soft hiss of pain escaped Elsa's lips. Thunder heard and turned around in his seat to look at her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No," Elsa groaned. 'I am NEVER flying again.' Elsa thought.

"Need a piece of gum? It helps equalize the pressure in your ears. I have the same problem," Thunder said. Elsa reached out and took a piece of gum from Thunder.

"Thanks," she said, popping the gum in to her mouth. The pain lessened, and Thunder and Storm kept Elsa talking to distract her. The plane landed, and they grabbed the carry-ons they brought with them.

"At least we don't have to go through baggage claim," Nocturne muttered as they left the plane. They were picked up by a taxi and driven to their hotel. Elsa and Nocturne shared a room, while Thunder and Storm had their own. Elsa unpacked her clothes and sank unto the bed, Nocturne following suit.

"So, what's next?" Elsa asked.

"Now we poke around and ask questions," Nocturne said, with a sidelong glance at Elsa. "Grab a jacket and we'll go see what we can see." Elsa obeyed and followed Nocturne out of their room. Once outside the hotel, Nocturne waved down a taxi and asked to go to the mall.

"The best place to gather information," she said to Elsa, winking. On the way there, Elsa's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and studied it.

"A text from Anna!" She exclaimed, but Nocturne frowned. As Elsa read the text, her eyes widened in horror. Her hand shaky, Elsa handed Nocturne her phone. As Nocturne read the text, her hands curled into fists.

'Stop looking for Anna. –anonymous'

Authors note: Another chapter! Yay! Please review!


End file.
